


The Vocalist of Shibuya

by Ashery24



Series: Vocalist!Neku [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Vocalist!Neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “A Vocalist is someone from the RG who has strong connections with the UG.Vocalists can increase their frequency and interact with the UG, their level of power being between that of a Player and a Reaper.The mission of a Vocalist is to help his territory improve his Music from the RG.The position of Vocalist is respected in the UG and has the same category as Conductor or Producer but is outdated and a Vocalist in a region is only optional.The Vocalist is a someone of confidence for the Composer”Or another Conductor!Neku kind of fic but without Neku being the Conductor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a complete fan of Conductor!Neku, but the fact that he can't live with that in the RG bothers me. So I invented a position in the UG with strong connections in the RG. And I'm giving it to Neku.

Neku wanted to see Joshua again.

He wanted to talk to him and ask him why. Why he had killed him, why he had resurrected him, why he hadn't destroyed Shibuya.

He also wanted to talk to him to try to forgive him. He needed to listen to him, listen to his reasons, to do it.

But above all Neku wanted to see Joshua because he missed him.

It had been months. Months when the cold of Winter had reached Shibuya, but Neku was still waiting for him.

In Hachiko.

In Udagawa.

On the doors of a closed WildCat.

Anywhere.

He passed cold, he caught a cold, he recovered, he waited again.

Until one day Joshua appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry. Also I still accept OC.

Joshua appeared out of nowhere, in the crowd of Scramble, and gave one of his characteristic smiles to the Neku.

Then he turned and went to the bus terminal.

Neku ran.

At a faster rate than he had escaped from the frogs on his first day of the Game, Neku chased Joshua to the underpass.

There, leaning against a wall, was Joshua.

He gave he another smile as he held out his hand and asked:

-Do you trust me?

Neku grabbed his hand without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Looks at a map of the game meanwhile writes this chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. As I don’t have any ideas for OCs I will leave the foreign Vocalists for a future (I still accept OCs >.<) and write a couple of ideas that I have in mind. I hope to upload one of those ideas tomorrow but I haven’t written it yet o.oU.

They appeared in the Room of Reckoning. Joshua on the throne, Neku in front of him.

-You wanted to see me-affirmed Josh

-Why have you taken so long?! - Neku asked furiously

-Orders from the High Planes. Don't interact with the RG.

-And have they changed their mind?

-No, but I've thought of a way for you to be in the UG

Neku stepped back.

-Will you kill me again?

Joshua laughed.

-No, fool, I'll turn you into my Vocalist. If you want.

-What is a Vocalist?

-A Vocalist is someone from the RG who has strong connections with the UG.

Vocalists can increase their frequency and interact with the UG, their level of power being between that of a Player and a Reaper.

The mission of a Vocalist is to help his territory improve his Music from the RG.

The position of Vocalist is respected in the UG and has the same category as Conductor or Producer but is outdated and a Vocalist in a region is only optional.

The Vocalist is a someone of confidence for the Composer. I don't have a Vocalist because I didn't have anyone to trust. But I trust you Neku. So... you accept?

Neku accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, with luck, more

**Author's Note:**

> So...If someone likes the idea of the Vocalists and wants to make an OC, in the second part of this series will appear foreign vocalists and I accept OCs.


End file.
